


the sorting hat.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, all the pevensies but edmund are slytherins fight me, the sorting hat knows what its doing i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: susan pevensie survives two wars and no siblings and comes out still telling fairytales .
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	the sorting hat.

the eldest of them looks gryffindor enough ; he looks brave and chivalrous and quite a bit reckless , but when is he eleven years old and there are sparks dancing from his fingertips , peter pevensie sits on a stool with the sorting hat on his head and the dammed thing calls out  _ SLYTHERIN _ after the longest five minutes of his very short life , and the whole school watches the way he grins as he sits down .

the boy who looks gryffindor sits at a table full of snakes and he laughs at a joke that no one else quite understands , but they laugh along with him . 

peter pevensie is the top of his class every year but one .

the first girl seems utterly ravenclaw , they think ; the entire ride to hogwarts , they ' d watched her brother try to pry her away from whatever book she was reading . something about fairytales , muggle ones , but they didn ' t really care . susan pevensie is eleven years old and filled with fairytales when the sorting hat tells the world that she belongs in  _ SLYTHERIN  _ , and her brother laughs as she takes a seat beside him .

the girl who seems ravenclaw sits on the couch in the slytherin common room with her legs thrown over her brother ' s lap , reading softly the book of fairytales that he knows she already knows by heart .

susan pevensie survives two wars and no siblings and comes out still telling fairytales .

this other boy is going to be a slytherin . he has to be , they think . he spends the entire train ride asking about if his brother and sister have found any  _ cool secrets  _ and when susan tells him that they ' ve been too busy with their schoolwork to find any  _ what did you call them , ed ? cool secrets .  _ peter , on the other hand , only grins at his brother , and nods . edmund pevensie sits under the sorting hat in a room full of people who think  _ slytherin slytherin slytherin _ , only for the hat to open its mouth and yell ,  _ RAVENCLAW . _

the boy who should have been a slytherin fidgets with his undone blue tie and grins as he waits for his siblings to come out of the portrait hole in the dungeons , half a theory on his lips as to the location of about six different shortcuts from here to the classes .

edmund pevensie takes two things to his grave ; a wand that he does not own , and a book in his back pocket that he ' s never actually opened .

the youngest of them , with her wonder and her grins , holds herself the same way every hufflepuff does . so when lucy pevensie sits on the stool with the sorting hat on her head and she swings her feet , the last thing anyone expects is for the sorting hat to say  _ SLYTHERIN  _ in its loud , booming voice . she laughs the same her oldest brother did when he first sat down at the table full of green .

the girl who grins like a hufflepuff but dresses like a slytherin makes friends with a gryffindor boy three years above her and she cries when he dies during a battle against the death eaters that she was too young to fight in .

lucy pevensie dies the day she turns fifteen to a flash a green that she isn ' t quick enough to dodge with a hufflepuff grin still on her face . 


End file.
